Unexpected Destiny
by MaryAlice7081
Summary: What would happen if when Edward left Bella she didn't feel pain? And why does Bella disappear right in front of Edward? Read story to find out. Please read and review! Rated T for mild violence and marking out curses
1. Chapter 1

'' I don't love you any more Bella I never did. Move on,'' Edward's voice told me. I should've been breaking down by now. I should be crying my eyes

Out, begging him to stay. But instead all I felt was rage in my gut.

'' Oh, is this how you treat every _human_ girl Edward? Pretend to love them, show them passion, and then cut them loose like they're just a worthless piece of ****?

Edward, you're no better than all of the other _boys_ that have asked me out!'' My eyes started to water up. I quickly wiped them away. No Bella, don't give in

To this. You're much better than that.

'' Bella, don't make this harder than it already is. Just walk away from it all. A clean break,'' Edward was now pleading with me! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

Thought that I would hang on and grovel in front of him. Ha! Then suddenly, when I was about to tell Edward off, a strong force grew inside of me and pulled me

Down to the ground. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were fading. A shock struck my intestines and I gasped in pain. The last thing I saw was Edward's

Golden eyes wide with fear. Then I was in a large white room with only seven very mature-looking adults. They all sat around an oval-shaped brown meeting table.

''Ah, Miss Swan, I see you are still alive. Very fascinating indeed,'' one of the men said to me. A very young girl appeared at the head of the table.

'' Paul, just tell her the next destiny she will face or I will and you don't want me to do that,'' Her eyes turned a dark red and the man named Paul gulped.

'' Ah yes, Isabella Marie Swan, you are the next vampire slayer in this generation. I will call upon your Watcher and he or she shall start your training.''

'' I'm a what and you will call upon my catcher?'' O.K. now this man isn't making any since.

'' Vampire slayer and your _Watcher!''_ This dude named Paul has the wrong Isabella Marie Swan. There has to be another Isabella, right?

'' Now, if you will, please, follow me!'' A dark hallway appeared out of nowhere on my right and he motioned me forward. I slowly walked forward to where he

Was. I took one quick glance over my shoulder to the table and back. This has been such a long day. I continued to '' take a stroll'' as Paul called it, down the

Quirky hallway. We finally came to a wooden door with gold accents. Paul turned the doorknob and walked in through an office where a young man was sitting

Down at a computer typing something. He looked up and then saw me. He got up and came over to me and shook my hand.

'' Hello, my name is Rupert Giles. And I believe that I'm your new Watcher. Please call me Giles,'' he smiled warmly but very sternly.

'' Call me Bella,'' Maybe Giles could explain all of this to me. Paul looked very impatient.

'' Bella, you and Rupert need to be on your way back to Forks ,Washington. And every once in awhile you need to check out Port Angeles and Seattle.

Now, you better get going, you have some vampires to slay!'' In no time, Giles and I were on a plane back to depressing Forks. Yay, not.

Giles gave me my space and time to think. He and I would get along just fine. When we arrived in Seattle, we got off the plane to a very terrifying scene.

In the middle of the Airport, a vampire was attacking a girl about in her teens. My instincts took over and Giles handed me a stake. I ran through the crowd,

Dodging people who would stand there in shock. Once I got to the vamp, I decided to taunt him so the girl could escape.

'' Hey dude, you really need a facial. You could the I'm-so-ugly-I-can't-look-at-myself-in-the-mirror Spa,'' The demon turned around with hate glowing in his

Eyes. He lounged for me but I dodged his attack and side kicked him. Then I punched him in the face and knocked him down. I got down on one knee and

Plunged the stake into his heart. Giles walked over to me and nodded in approval.

'' Well, I guess my work here is done and I accept my destiny as a vampire slayer.''


	2. Chapter 2

I was right about me and Mr. Giles getting along. Once we arrived in Forks he led me to the streets

While he attempted to call a Taxi but miserably failed.

'' Watch and learn Mr. Giles, slaying is not my only destiny,'' he looked at me confused.

'' I prefer just Giles instead of the Mr. It makes me feel old,'' he said this while readjusting his glasses.

'' Okay Giles then. Watch the master do her calling,'' I stretched up onto my tip-toes and waved my hands

yelling,'' TAXI! TAXI!'' Soon enough an average Taxi pulled up to the curve and we hopped in.

'' That was very, uh, interesting Miss Swan. Maybe you could teach me that so I won't always stand at the

Curve yelling ' Here! Someone please stop!' '' He laughed uncontrollably while gripping the handle on the door.

'' Giles, we're here. Let's go before the driver goes insane,'' he opened the door and followed me to my house that

Was empty ever since my dad moved in with family friend Billy Black. My new watcher grabbed his suitcases and followed

Me to the front porch.

'' This is a uh, very nice house you have Bella. Very quiet. That's good, helps you think straight,'' he replied to the look I

Gave him.

'' I'm going to bed now, goodnight Giles.''

'' Goodnight Bella don't let the vampires bite!'' As soon as he shut his door I ran into the bathroom to take a hot

Shower. I was going to see my favorite ex. My only ex. I let the steam undo the knots in my back before I washed my

Hair. When I stepped out I blew dried my hair while throwing on a black muscle shirt, black skinny jeans, tall black

Leather boots, and my black leather jacket. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and applied black eyeliner and mascara.

_This look is going to scare him!_ I thought. A smirk was plastered on my lips when I made my way to my brand-new

'04 spiral Grey Metallic convertible. I sped down the road without waking anyone up. When I made it to the reserve,

I saw Jake spread out on the curb by his car. I rolled my eyes. This is exactly the thing Jacob would do. I'm surprised his

Snoring hasn't woken up the entire block by now. I parked my precious car and got out to wake up the sleeping dog.

'' Jake! Come on we're going to be late!''

He moaned and said,'' Five more minutes dad!'' I tried to roll his body over but he wouldn't budge.

'' I got it!'' I said out loud. I walked over to Jake's car and reached for the Doritos he hid under the seats. I grabbed

Them and went over to Jacob opening the bag.

'' Oh Jakey-poo! Don't you want some delicious Doritos before Paul gets them? You know he won't save you any!''

I dangled the bag in front of his nose. His hands shot up for the bag but I jerked them away.

'' You have to get up first!'' Jake looked at me with his puppy eyes but I shook my head. He had a scowl on his face as he

Slowly got up.

'' Come on Jake or your not coming with me to see Edward,'' His face scrunched up at the leech's name.

'' I'm up! I'm up!'' He groaned. We both hopped into my convertible and we drove off to the Cullen's house.

We slowly made our way up through the winding path when five very unhappy teenage vampires jumped in front of

My baby.

'' What the ****! Why are you here Jacob? And why do you have Bella's car?'' Edward's voice appeared in the middle

Of the blockade. It's show time. I opened the driver's door and stepped out.

'' Bella? What happened to you? Edward said you guys were in the forest talking and you just disappeared!'' Emmett came

Bounding towards me but I held a hand up. He looked slightly hurt but he fell back. Jake had gotten out of the car as well and

Was at my side at once.

'' I would love to explain but I have a job to accomplish. Where is my little pixie?'' Alice came skipping towards me when

Jasper yelled,'' NO!!!!! ALICE, DON'T!!!!!! IT'S A TRICK!!!!!!'' But it was already too late. I had her by the throat with a blade

Ready to slit it.

'' All I want is Edward. Hand him to me and Pixie doesn't get hurt. But if there are any complications… Bye Bye Alice!''

Jasper paled and whispered,'' Edward, please… Not Ali,'' Edward walked towards me with his head hung low.

'' Jake!'' I ordered. He grabbed the no good leech and had him pinned. I shoved Alice to Jasper but not without making

A mark. She had a little cut on her neck.

'' Bella, why?'' Edward whispered in total shock. He's such a stupid ***.

'' Because you left and I got a new job. Vampire Slaying. And you're a vampire so I'm starting with you,'' Edward was

Showing an emotion I couldn't name. Sorrow maybe? Uhhhh! Who cares? Not me! My duties as a vampire slayer were almost

Fulfilled! That was before Giles drove up in a TAXI and started to yell at me.

'' Isabella Swan! Do you really believe I'm that stupid!? I'm a Watcher for crying out loud!'' He looked down at my feet

Where Edward was,'' Who's this young man? And why is he chained up?'' Not Giles too! He's isn't going to believe

That the leech is a vamp so I'll get punished.'' Isabella you better be able to explain yourself! I don't want to be strict but

This is unacceptable!'' I sighed and looked down at Edward. His eyes were a dark black. Why hadn't he eaten anything.

'' Giles, this is my ex vampire boyfriend Edward. He broke up with me because he thought I was too fragile and that's how

I got to the Watcher's Council. Rage was my one way ticket. And I thought since it was my duties to slay vampires I figured

That I could start with him,'' Giles looked at me sympathetically and looked down at Edward,'' Are you a vegetarian vampire?

I thought they were only legend but then I saw your family's eyes and just knew it. But if you don't mind me asking, why do you

Have black eyes instead of gold?'' I decided to jump in before Edward got himself into trouble.

'' That's because my dear Edward hasn't eaten in a while so he needs to go hunting. Now. I'll go with him okay? Thanks!'' I drug

Edward with me into the dark forest. Once we were really deep inside the forest, he blurted out,'' I still love you Bella!'' I stopped

Dead in my tracks and turned around. Did he just say he loved me?

''Edward, I don't think I can have a relationship with anybody right now. You know, me being a vampire slayer and all. So just, stay

A good distance away or I will have to kill you. But in your honest opinion, who would win in wrestling? Me or Emmett?''

He glanced at me nervously then he said,'' I think Emmett will win.'' What!!!!!! He did not just say that to me!!!!

'' We'll see then Mr. Cullen. I'll challenge Emmett tonight!''

**So what do you think? Read and Review and let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**LUV YA,**

**MaryAlice7081**


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived at the Cullen's house I realized how I had forgotten how big it really was. I stood there in shock while Giles

Walked up to the winding porch where Carlisle and Esme were standing.

'' Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. My name is Rupert Giles but you may call me Giles. I am Bella's new Watcher,'' Esme smiled warmly

At him while Emmett came up and asked,'' What do you watch out for?'' That's my Emmy-bear for you. Uh, he's making me go all

Soft. That's when I remembered my promise to myself.

'' Hey Emmett, do you want to wrestle?'' His head shot up and he smiled his goofy grin.

'' ****! I haven't gotten to do that since the last, well let me see, hour or so. I guess I could wrestle with you if I move that until next

Month and this to next week. Okay, I'm free from schedule so let the smackdown begin!'' We walked to the backyard where Emmett

Laid down a HUGE blue mat on the ground.

'' For you of course,'' he smirked and said this. _Oh by the time I'm through with this King Kong he'll be running to hide behind Rosalie's_

_Legs. _Emmett and I got into position on the mat. Jasper was the referee so when he blew the whistle, Emmett charged. He made a mistake

By doing that. He relied on his muscles so it was easy to over power him. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. He tried to grab my leg but

I jumped over it and pinned the arm that I had to his back.

'' Aren't you glad you put the mat down for me Emmett? I'm in so much pain right now,'' I taunted him so it made him mad. He rolled over

And had me pinned on my stomach. I grabbed the back of his neck and flipped him over on his back. I then sat on him and held his hands

Over his head.

'' Your cheating somehow Bella! It's not fair! Just because you're a slayer doesn't mean you can beat me! This is not right!'' I rolled my eyes and pushed him onto his stomach so I could tie his hands behind his back with a rope that Alice had tossed to me. The entire time Emmett and I were fighting Jake had put on Headstrong by Trapt so that helped me concentrate. I pulled Em up by his arm and gave him to Rosalie.

'' Thanks Bella. He needed to be taught a lesson. And he still needs one,'' she smiled and drug him upstairs. I did not want to know what she would do to Emmett up there. Jake then came over to me and yawned.

'' Bells, can you drive me home? I haven't had a good nights sleep ever since Sam caught the scent of a new vampire. He said this one had a human girl with him.''

'' Excuse me but, did the girl have blonde hair?'' Giles asked.

'' Yeah why?''

'' That was Angel the vampire and Buffy the human girl. She's a slayer just like Bella and she wanted to help Isabella with her training.''

I stood there in shock as I took in this. Another slayer? Here? With a _vampire?_ I don't need any competition. I took off to the woods with Jacob following. When we made it to my baby we hopped in and sped away.

'' Bells, let's just stay in the woods. I can sleep here while you think.''

'' No Jake, I have to do this alone. I'll drop you off by your car and then I have to go. I'm sorry Jacob,'' He looked at me and nodded in understanding. We drove in silence the whole way to the red rabbit. When we were there, Jake hopped out and waved goodbye. I waved back and went back into the forest again. With my new instincts it was easy to track down Angel and Buffy. They were just casually walking hand in hand down the nature trail when I saw them. I crouched forward and then I attacked.


End file.
